1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to the art of cleaning chandeliers or other structurally complex lighting fixtures. More particularly, it relates to a system that cleans lighting fixtures without chemicals and that protects the electrical parts of the fixture from water and chemicals.
Description of the Prior Art
Conventional chandelier cleaning requires a labor-intensive, time-consuming dismantling of the chandelier and hand-washing of each part.
A major improvement in cleaning methods is disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/944,849, entitled “Method and Apparatus for Touchless Cleaning of a Chandelier” filed Dec. 17, 2007, by the present inventor. It discloses a tent-like structure that houses a chandelier so that it can be cleaned while still hanging from a ceiling. This substantially reduces the hours required to clean a chandelier. However, the electrical fixtures must be carefully covered during such cleaning,
There is a need, therefore, for a chandelier cleaning apparatus and method that protects electrical sockets and connections during cleaning of a chandelier.
Conventional spray bottles rely on gravity to remove mixtures of chemicals, cold water, and dirt from the chandelier crystals and out of pooling areas. The area below a crystal or other chandelier part being cleaned is therefore soaked as that water drips. The floor or other surfaces such as tabletops below the part being cleaned must therefore be covered with a tarp or drop cloth. Floors and walls can still be marred by water as it splashes onto such tarps or drop cloths. The water, which may contain dissolved chemicals, may also damage the floor simply by flowing off the tarp or drop cloths because such protective sheets have little or no water containment ability.
Thus there is a need for cleaning chandeliers that does not depend upon the force of gravity and which does not result in pooling of water under a part that is cleaned.
Most manufacturers of spray bottle chemical chandelier cleaners warn users to avoid fume and spray inhalation, eye contact, skin contact, and the like.
Thus there is a need for a cleaning method that is safe to use.
Most chandelier arms, both new and antique, are held to the main frame of the chandelier by a potting material. Water is used to weaken the bond provided by the potting material when a chandelier arm is intentionally removed. Complete saturation of the potting material by chemical sprays also weakens the bond and loosens such arms when there is no intention to change them.
Thus there is a need for a process of cleaning chandeliers that does not use chemical sprays that weaken the bond of potting material.
Conventional fixtures that include hanging crystals may be submerged into a tank for cleaning using ultrasonic technology as disclosed by the present inventor in the above-identified co-pending patent application.
However, there is a need for a cleaning apparatus that can clean crystal parts of a new generation of fixtures that include crystals that are mounted in upright, diagonal, and sideways configurations, and the like.
Adhesives are also used on newer fixtures to bond glass, crystals, and other parts directly to the chandelier. These adhesives may or may not be weakened by chemical cleaning sprays. However, clear epoxy may be softened and discolored over time by the application thereto of chemical sprays.
Thus there is a need for a cleaning process that does not weaken adhesive bonds and that does not soften or discolor the clear epoxy used in chandeliers.
The use of a chemical spray bottle to clean a fixture requires spraying and re-spraying until the entire chandelier is drenched. Plastic bags are used to cover the bulb sockets. However, water and chemicals still pool in electrical junction boxes within the fixture and bowls that are common in chandeliers, thereby causing electrical shorts, corrosion, rusting, and other damage. The water can remain in such pools for days or weeks.
Thus there is a need for an improved method of cleaning chandeliers that does not cause such pooling.
There are no prior art chandelier systems that use only hot water and pressure to clean the entire fixture.
There is a need, therefore, for a chandelier cleaning system that uses only hot water under pressure to clean a chandelier.
There is also a need for a directional misting system as well.
However, in view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill how the identified needs could be met.